Jane's Noisy Problem
by Nattiemcgee
Summary: Jane's a pro when it comes to science and logical thinking. How hard could it be to not awake a snoring boyfriend? Rated T for mild swearing


I apologize for not writing in a while, schools kept me busy the past few months. Hopefully I will be able to update more often, and be able to keep writing. Hope you like it. This is my first Thor story. :3

**Gurgle**… That was the sound that I awoke to at 3 in the morning

"Damnit" I mumbled at the clock, and then back to where the gurgling noise came from. My stomach again made the same exact noise, indicating that I was most defiantly hungry.

Now that Thor was back on earth and living with me, I had no point to stay out all hours of night to work. This allowed me to sleep more, and also start living a healthier lifestyle. I had been eating good, proper, square meals, and I was much to Thor's pleasure, working out to tone my muscles.

I laid there pondering a moment to why I was so hungry…That's right…Darcy burnt dinner that evening, a simple grilled cheese was gone to her horrible cooking skills.

As soon as my stomach growled again I knew I had to get up. If I didn't, I knew I would have a long few hours ahead of me, and I didn't think I would last that long. As I started to move to get out of bed I encountered two problems.

Thor was laying partially on me.

We were both naked, and outside the covers was freezing.

I had to first figure out how to squiggle out of his arms without waking him up. Slowly sliding down under the covers I managed to pull myself away from his grasp I was almost off the bed until…..

**CREEEK**…I froze. I had forgotten the new bedroom set I bought was a very noisy bed. I stayed still for several moments before I slid the rest of my body off the bed, and onto the floor.

I peeked over the edge of the bed to see if he had awoken. To my pleasure Thor was still snoring away, dreaming about whatever Norse gods dream about.

Now that I had made it off my bed I started looking for clothes. I found my bra by my feet, my underwear beside it, and Thor's t-shirt on his side of the bed. I started to stand up and move, when I stepped on a sock and went

**THUMP**…Right back onto the ground, back on my rear end. Thor began to stir slightly, and began to roll over. "Shit, now I've done it." I scolded myself until realizing he had stayed asleep that whole time.

Picking myself back up, I made my way out to the hallway towards the stairs. I was doing great until

**SQUEAKK**…. "SHIT NOW THIS!" I inwardly groaned. As carefully as I could I crept down the stairs hearing the **SQUEAKK** every time my foot hit the step. I had finally made it into the kitchen, and as far as I could tell my boyfriend was still snoring away.

Coming to the fridge I had made the decision that Cheerios would do until morning. Grabbing the milk all was good **CRACKK**…..never mind…the egg carton had just fallen out of the fridge and smack dab onto the floor. Now there was oozing egg yolk all over the floor, and now my foot. Groaning slightly I grabbed the paper towels off the rack **CLANG**… the rack fell onto the counter.

Setting down the paper towels, I managed to attach the rack back on the wall, and after cleaned the yolk off the floor and my foot. Now that was settled, I set the milk on the table and went to the counter to grab my bowl and spoon. **DINGG**…my phone alarm went off, and caused me to drop my spoon **CLATTER**…down the spoon went hitting the tiles. Quickly turning off my alarm, and diving for the spoon caused a big **CLUNK**…as my head hit the side of the utensil drawer.

At this point I was getting frustrated at the fact of how noisy I was. The line was about to be drawn when my foot hit something furry underneath the table. My gasping and **SPLASH**…the milk went all over the table, and Thor's shirt.

As soon as I realized it Moo, Darcy's damn cat came out from under the table, and started lapping up the milk. At this point I'd had enough. Leaving everything where it was I left the kitchen, headed back up the stairs and back to my bedroom.

Throwing Thor's milk-wet t-shirt off to the side, I climbed into bed as quietly as possible and slid under the covers. No sooner had I rolled over to my side and calmed down did I hear **GRUMBLE**… No sooner had silence hung over the room did Thor's laughter erupt with it.

Rolling over to face me he cupped my face in his hand and kissed me still with a laugh in his throat.

"Dear Jane as much as I appreciate you trying to not awaken me, do you realize if you were hungry you could've awaken me to make you something?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well I guess this means we can go eat breakfast early?" I asked, causing him to again erupt laughing.

So at 3:30 in the morning, this astrophysicist and her boyfriend sat at the kitchen table eating cereal and poptarts.


End file.
